Meet the Stage
by CSI-now-and-4-ever
Summary: What happens when the CSI, NCIS, and Bones crew finally put a serial killer away together and need to unwind? Well they go to a bar of course. But what things will be revealed while at this bar? do not own CSI, NCIS, or Bones or song Hero by superchick


A group of people walked into a bar after what seemed to be a hard night of work. There was a very large amount of people in this group and it consisted of, Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Sophia Curtis, Jim Brass, Sara Sidle, Temperance Brennan, Agent Seeley Booth, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepherd, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Kate Todd, and Abby Scuito. There was a mass serial killer that caused three teams to team up and figure out who the killer was. The case had worn even the best of them and they all decided to go out and have some drinks in order to get rid of this horrible case. They all went in and brought a bunch of tables together so they could all sit together. There was a karaoke tonight and a few girls had a surprise for their team. Without saying anything Sara Sidle, Sophia Curtis, Ziva David, Temperance Brennan, and Abby all walked off to what the team thought was the bathroom. The girls secretly though went off to backstage and got ready. The stage was set, the lights had been dimmed. The only thing left was for them to go and get ready. Sophia was to be the DJ, Ziva was on the guitar and some vocals, Temperance was on bass and keys, Abby was on guitar and vocals, and Sara was the lead vocals. The manager of their secret band had set this gig up for them yesterday. The owner of the bar went up to the mic and said, "Alright, we are privileged tonight to hear from the wonderful band, Death For Life!" Some of the people cheered for they knew of this band and were amazed by them. The girls all walked up to their appropriate positions and Sophia began with the spin tables. Sara began singing and the rest fell in sync with the music with Abby singing as well.

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong do you go along  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like we hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And kindness from you might have saved his life

Heroes are made when you make a choice

The group at the table was wondering where the girls had gone and everyone was looking around for them. Greg was thinking out loud, "You know, that voice sounds eerily familiar, doesn't it?" The CSI's from Vegas listened to the voice and nodded their heads, not quite sure where Greg was going with this. But then Tony piped up, "Yeah, and those background vocals seem familiar too" Jenny walked up to a guy that seemed to know that band and grabbed him hard, "Okay, what are the names of the people in this band?" The man looked very intimidated and afraid but he did manage to stutter out something but the chorus came.

You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right

Since Jenny couldn't hear the names the first time she tightened her grip on him and said, "Say them again, I could not hear you." The man once again said, "They never use their real names. They take a song lyric or word or title and use that as their name. The lead vocalist goes by BD which stands for Beautiful Disaster. The background vocals and guitarist goes by GP which stands for Goth Princess. The other guitarist with a few vocals goes by HN which stands for Headstrong Ninja. The bassist and keyboarder goes by LB which stands for Lovely Bones. And the DJ goes by DC which stands for DJ Cop. It's quite different but we all love them." Jenny stood there and let the man go. She walked back to the group quite shocked. When she sat down Booth asked, "Well did you find anything out?" Jenny just shook her head but didn't answer. Cath said, "What did the guy say?" Jenny composed herself and said, "The lead vocalist is BD, the guitars and vocalist is GP, the other guitarist is HN, the bassist and keyboarder is LB and the DJ is DC. They all stand for something as well."

No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made

Heroes are made when you make a choice

The girls on stage were definitely rocking out now. They were pumped up with adrenaline and played with the heart. They all had a soft spot for this song whether it is from their past or their job, they all wrote it together. It was very hard for them to be a band with the type of work they do. Because one day one of their band mates may not see another day of work due to the type of jobs they all have. They often send e-mails back and forth with music ideas and they all pitch in ideas. But this song was written together when they first met up as a band. They all wanted something personal for their single and it was a hit so far on the radio. The only thing they worried about was what their bosses and co-workers would think when they found this out. But it was not a worry right now, for they had a chorus to rock.

You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right

Jenny continued on with her list of names as she explained them all. Warrick asked, "What the hell does that even mean? Those names don't make sense?" McGee pitched in, "Well maybe they mean something, like an anagram." Kate then said, "Well maybe they mean something personal so if we hear what they mean we can figure out who is who." Gibbs said to everyone, "Just be quiet and let her speak." Jenny nodded thanks to Gibbs as he did back before she continued, "BD means Beautiful Disaster, GP means Goth Princess, HN means Headstrong Ninja, LB stands for Lovely Bones, and DC means DJ Cop. Do any of you have a connection with those names as for who is who?" Brass said first, "Well I think I may have a clue as to one of them." But he was cut off by the next verse.

No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year old life

Heroes are made when you make a choice

Sara was up on the stage next to Abby as they sang into one mic. She was rocking out to the guitar and having a blast on the stage. Abby was slamming on her guitar like never before. She wanted to show that she was more than a tech for NCIS. Ziva was back to back with Brennan as they both played their guitars. Sophia was going crazy with the spin tables and none of them were bothering to look at their friends for they knew that the lights wouldn't go on yet.

Back at the table Brass said, "I think that DC is Sophia since she is the only cop here." The others nodded as well and figured that that was who it was. Tony then said, "Well I think that HN is Ziva since she is a total ninja." A few of the guys laughed at this as Gibbs slapped Tony in the back of the head, making everyone laugh harder. But secretly they all did agree. Booth said, "I believe that LB is Bones, or Brennan as some of you call her. She is a total bones freak." McGee spoke up next, "Yes that is true and GP must be Abby since, well I think that we all know why." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Nick said, "Then that means that BD is Sara, but I don't understand her name." Everyone sat thinking about Sara's name as the chorus went on again.

You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right

The girls up on the stage were getting ready for the biggest part in their song. This was the part where Ziva sang and she didn't even sound like she was from Israel. She managed to pull off a very tough girl voice that could be mistaken for a guy at times.

The people at the table were thinking but yet listening to the words of the music. The words spoke to them as much as it did the girls. They all could relate to the words of the song in so many ways. There was no doubt in their mind that their girls were up there singing that song. But then, the biggest part of the song came.

Little Mikey D was in the one class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Until he decided that never again  
Would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
Grabbed the 44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
And said I can't take life no more  
And like that life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back  
And watch it happen  
Thinkin' it's not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
Which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice  
And be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How may lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walking by  
Don't wanna intervene  
Cause you just wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up  
Change the world  
Our time is now

Everyone at the table was completely shocked by that part of the song. It was indeed the strongest part of the song but yet no one knew who sang it. The band up there completely rocked out, slamming on the guitar, and spinning the tables and head banging. The end of the song came fast and the whole band cheered as the lights finally came on. The whole team was shocked as they saw their girls up there. Sara was dressed in dark jeans with a black top and a leather jacket on top of it. Abby has on her usual black pants, shirt, and boots. Her hair was up in pigtails as well. Ziva was dressed in a way similar to Sara. Brennan had on her black pants with a white shirt and Sophia had on clothes matching Ziva and Sara. Everyone cheered and Sara took the mic. The other four came up behind her as she said, "Thanks guys, you know this is the first time that our teams have heard our music." She pointed over to where they were as she said to them, "So guys, how did you like it?" They all cheered as different comments and praise were shouted from them all. The girls laughed and Sophia took the mic from Sara, "Don't forget, our new album is finally finished and comes out in exactly a week!" The crows yelled and Ziva took the mic next, "So do you guys want one more?" Everyone in the room shouted a yes and Ziva said, "Alright, we'll get right on that." They all went back to their spots and got ready for round 2.


End file.
